Krakozhian cuisine
Krakozhian cuisine is a style of cooking and food preparation originating in or widely popular in Krakozhia, and has influenced and been influenced by the cuisines of neighbouring countries, evolving as a national cuisine over the centuries and with variations amongst the different regions. History 1980s and 1990s The shortages of the 1980s and 1990s resulted in a variety of creative recipes to make up for missing ingredients. Examples include olives made from pickling plums growing in the wild, marzipan made from beans or carrots, nougat made from milk powder, cake made from semolina cream, and cutlets made by slicing so-called mortadela sausages into thick pieces, then crumbing and frying them. There were even recipes for home-made champagne consisting of whey, yeast, sugar, raisins, and lemon or orange zest. Some restaurants also served steak tartare made from chopped pork dyed with beetroot juice. Holiday meals Foods more typically served in house parties include herrings in vinegar or oil, cold chicken legs in jelly, tripe soup, hard-boiled eggs with mayonnaise, marinated mushrooms, vegetables and fruit in vinegar, pickled cucumbers, salad made of vegetables cut into cubes and mixed with mayonnaise topped with parsley or an egg shaped like a mushroom, cheesecakes, home-made seasonal fruit pies, chocolate blocks, and artificially-flavoured cakes soaked in rum. Soups The following is a list of Krakozhian soups: *Bršč *Česnòkova supa *Soljanka *Zhur Side dishes This is a list of notable side dishes in Krakozhian cuisine: *Lečo *Russky špinat Bread *Dubovsky obzhiganik Pasta-based *Haluški *Piroki Meat dishes A specialty meat of Krakozhia is bison, as the country has a decent population of the animals. Bison sirloin, roasts, carpaccio, and heart are served in restaurants in Tikomira, and licensed bison hunting is allowed, although only old, injured, or aggressive bison may be hunted. Following is a list of meat dishes found in Krakozhian cuisine: *Kolbasa Fish dishes Below is a list of Krakozhian fish dishes: *Rolymops Other dishes This is a list of other notable main dishes in Krakozhian cuisine: Snacks Popular snacks include Kamensky wafer bars (named after the Kameno mountains) and sesame seed candy. Kamenskys typically have a peanut filling and cocoa coating, although chocolate, milk, coconut, and hazelnut flavours also exist. Below is a list of snacks found in Krakozhian cuisine: Desserts and sweets A popular Krakozhian dessert dish is a sweet doughnut-like pastry known as pončik, similar to the Polish pączki. Following is a list of Krakozhian desserts: *Ptačji mlěko Beverages Alcoholic Krakozhia is known for its beer, although wine, mead, and various liquors are also produced. Fruit brandy known as rakija is also popular, with plum brandy (slivovitz) being a speciality in certain regions of Krakozhia. Another well known fruit brandy from Krakozhia is pálenka, which can also technically refer to any kind of distilled beverage. Non-alcoholic Tea was already present in the Krakozhian culinary scene before the Slavic colonisation of the country, but the drink began its path to its current position as the most popular beverage in the country during the 19th century when samovars began to be imported from Russia and became commonplace in Krakozhian homes. There are many variations of tea in Krakozhia. Coffee is also drunk in Krakozhia and has been common since the 18th century. A customary traditional beverage in Krakozhia is kompot, which can be made from various fruits and was a traditional way of preserving fruit. Other frequently consumed non-alcoholic beverages include: Regional cuisine Eisenthia Gostynskie Blood soup known as black soup is a regional dish in the Gostynskie region, typically made from duck or rabbit blood, seasoned with sugar, vinegar, plum or pear syrup, dried pears, plums, or cherries, apple vinegar, and honey, and served with fine noodles, macaroni, boiled potatoes, or dumplings. A soup made from potatoes, onions, fatty meat, and offal served with dumplings made from blood and barley flour is also made in nearby Kalpala. Ponižgora Nazska In general Nazskan cuisine is very hearty and has a wide variety of sauces for accompanying the main dish. Knedle boiled dumplings also often replace potatoes, pasta, or rice as the side dish. The cities of Nazska are also the origin of many extravagant dishes, such as Lipasky Vesjaky. Restaurants Krakozhia has several unique indigenous types of eating establishments, including milk bars and cocktail bars. Milk bars are so named because of the prevalence of dairy and vegetarian dishes on their menus. They mostly specialise in dishes made with eggs and flour such as omelettes, egg cutlets, pancakes, and various kinds of dumplings, groats, and soups. Milk bars typically have aluminium cutlery and tables with laminated tops rather than tablecloths. The inexpensive homestyle meals available in milk bars can also be picked up in stackable containers on the way home from work. Cocktail bars in Krakozhia do not serve alcohol but instead offer desserts, pastries, fruit cocktails of many flavours (very similar to milkshakes), fruit jellies with whipped cream, doughnuts known as pončik, and cakes. International influences International restaurants Prior to the 1990s there were very few restaurants in Krakozhia serving food of foreign cuisines apart from a few businesses focused on cuisines of friendly socialist nations and a small number of Chinese restaurants. A notable exception was Anyuta, the first Japanese restaurant in Krakozhia opened in 1966 in the city of Sulaha. Following the beginning of the Revitalisation in 1990 the number of international restaurants increased dramatically. In December 2017, a Japanese tea house opened in Varchevo on 17 Ulica Mokotevo in the Srědišče district, the first of its kind in the country. See also *Culture of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian culture